


[COMIC] Inamorato

by Thanzags (arka_r)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Thanzags
Summary: They are very much in love with each other.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39
Collections: Hades Rural Dionysia Exchange





	[COMIC] Inamorato

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imagymnasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagymnasia/gifts).




End file.
